The Doctor's Wife
by kepc
Summary: The challenge was set for me to have Stevie and Alex marry someone else and remain friends and be happy for each other. This is the result please review and let me know how I did.. It wasn't easy...
1. Chapter 1

It's a different time and place.

Alex is engaged to Fiona and although initially heartbroken Stevie has picked herself up and moved on.

Alex is her best friend and she just wants him to be happy.

His happiness rests with Fiona even though Stevie tried to dislike her they hold a common bond and that's Alex.

So Stevie came to the conclusion if she still wanted him in her life then she had to accept Fiona.

...

Tess and Nick have arrived back in the district for holidays and while they're here have decided to have Claire's christening...

Alex, Jodie, Stevie and one of Nick's old school mates Damon are to be godparents to Claire.

Stevie has been working with Alex and Riley on Kilarney and Fiona has brought smoko out to them.

"Hi Stevie!" Fiona calls.

"Yeah Hi Fiona how are you?" Stevie replies.

"Great thanks did Alex ask you about the dinner at the country club tonight for Tess and Nick?"Fiona asks.

"Yeah he did seven o'clock and after five my personal favourite kind of attire!" Stevie says sarcasm dripping from every word.

Fiona laughs and says "You always look beautiful when you dress up Stevie. Doesn't she Alex?'

"Oh I suppose she's not too hard on the eyes." He teases.

Stevie flicks him and says "Yeah thanks for the vote of confidence."

He grins.

...

Sitting in the sunshine the four chat for awhile as they drink their coffee.

Emptying her cup Stevie says. "Righto who's going to drive me home?"

Alex quips." I will, anything to get rid of you."

She grins and flicks him and says "Yes sure Alex make out like you won't miss my brilliant smile and my fabulous personality but Fiona told me you always have a little cry when I leave."

Fiona grins and Alex laughs.

...

"Car coming." Riley states.

Stevie quips. "One of your rich rellies Alex by the look of the car."

Alex grins at her and says "None of my rellies drive a Jag Stevie."

Standing up Alex smiles broadly as he recognises the number plate.

...

Damon Johns is tall, handsome, extremely charismatic and very, very wealthy and also a great bloke.

Pulling up he unfolds himself from the car and with his pearly white smile flashing, walks towards the small group.

Alex smiles warmly and quips "Where'd you pinch the car from Damo?'

Damon chuckles and says. "I hired it so I could make you drool Alex."

Alex's laughs and says. "Always trying to be better than me."

Damon quips "You've got tickets on yourself haven't you! I don't even have to try I just am!

Alex introduces Damon to Fiona and Riley when he gets to Stevie he says "This is my mate Stevie Hall."

Damon beams at her and says "Well I'm pleased to meet you Stevie and before the weekend begins I can honestly say it's been well worth the drive."

Stevie giggles and says "Pleased to meet you too Damon. You have a great smile."

"And you've got lovely cleavage." Damon fires back at her.

She laughs loudly and he's enchanted by her.

Alex feels uncomfortable.

...

"Righto Alex I need a lift back to Drover's so if you'll stop flapping your gums I'll be on my way." Stevie chides.

"Drover's Run that's where Nick is staying isn't it?' Damon asks.

Alex replies "Yeah his wife Tess is a part owner and Stevie here is as well."

Damon grins at Stevie and asks. "So you're a cattle baron as well this just keeps getting better and better. Can you ride a horse too?"

Stevie is about to answer when Alex states. "Stevie's a rodeo champion Damon."

Ignoring Alex completely Damon grins and says. "Awesome maybe you could take me riding while I'm here Stevie."

"You can ride a horse?" She teases.

Damon laughs and says "Don't be fooled by the Jag Stevie I'm a country boy at heart. My Father's a farmer."

...

Alex finds himself feeling annoyed and he's unsure why.

Damon holds the door open for Stevie and as he wave's goodbye yells. "I'll see you tonight tell Harry I said Hi."

Stevie enjoys the ride home and Damon apologizes for the quip about her cleavage and explains he was just trying to irritate Alex something they've been doing since high school.

Chuckling she quips. "Right so give me a compliment and then take it back you're quite the gentlemen aren't you."

He glances over at her and smiles and says "I still think you've got lovely cleavage I'm apologizing for not telling you in private."

Stevie feels her face flush and her heart flutter.

...

Harry is his usual nasty, grumpy self.

Sandra tries to jolly him along.

"Why would Nick ask her to be my granddaughter's god mother for crying out loud the woman has no morals?" Harry grumbles.

"Harry she has Damon and Alex the other two don't matter at all." Sandra states.

"Well Jodie's alright it the other one I'm not thrilled about. Who would want her to have anything to do with their family? I mean really." Harry snarls.

...

All the girls on Drover's look fantastic.

Damon chuckles and says to Nick. "Why in the hell would you live in Argentina when you could surround yourself with beautiful women."

Nick laughs and says. "One is more than enough for me thanks mate. What about yourself Damon anyone special on the horizon?'

Damon grins and says "I'd really like to get to know Stevie better. She's single isn't she?'

Nick replies. "Yes she's single. I always thought she and Alex would get together but he turned up with Fiona and that was that. She's a handful Damon. "

"I like a challenge Nick." Damon replies.

Nick looks at him seriously and says "Stevie hasn't had an easy life mate, don't hurt her will you?'

Damon replies. "I'm not looking for a one night stand if that's what you're getting at Nick. I've been transferred to the local hospital so I'll be here for a year."

Nick nods and quips. "It might take you a few years to win her over.'

Damon laughs.

...

Music wafts across the courtyard and everyone enjoys the meal and dining outdoors.

Jodie is standing talking to Tess and Stevie and says. "I should have asked Damon to bring a few of his single mates with him the pickings are slim tonight."

"Well he's single Jodes." Stevie states.

Jodie and Tess exchange glances and Stevie says "What was the about?"

Tess chuckles and says. "Stevie he's already set his sights on you.'

"What? I think you've got jetlag Tess." Stevie chortles.

...

Nick, Alex and Damon are standing at the bar when Stevie walks past on her way to the bathroom.

Damon says. "God she makes me go week at the knees just watching her."

Alex looks annoyed and says "Don't talk about her like that Damon.'

Damon looks at him and says. "I wasn't being sleazy Alex and anyway what's it to you? You're engaged."

Alex sets his jaw but doesn't reply.

...

Harry Ryan has had a little too much to drink and approaches Stevie as she moves back from the bathroom.

"I see you're dressed to entice." Harry leers.

Stevie feels sick and moves to walk past him.

"If that dress was any lower they'd fall out." Harry jibes.

Stevie feels her eyes prick with tears.

She feels an arm slide around her waist and a smooth voice snarl "One more word out of you Harry and my fist will push those teeth of yours back down your throat. Don't you ever speak to her like that ever again or I will slap a law suit on you so fast your head will spin."

Stevie feels herself being guided away.

...

Alex looks concerned and says to Nick. "I wonder what went on there."

Damon takes Stevie to a quieter part of the garden and sits down beside her but doesn't speak.

Reaching into his coat pocket he hands her a freshly pressed handkerchief and says "Harry Ryan has always been a nasty bastard Stevie and I'm sorry he said what he did to you. I think you look beautiful and very classy. Harry may move in high society but he belongs in another place. Money bought him status, who you are buys you class and he will never have class."

She looks up at him and even though her eyes are glassy she smiles and says. "Harry hates me and I have no idea why and that isn't the worst thing he's ever said to me but thank you."

Damon looks angry and says "I thought Alex was your friend Stevie."

"He is." She states.

"If he's such a good friend why has he let Harry get away with that sort of behaviour towards you?" Damon questions.

Stevie doesn't have an answer.

"Come on and we'll have a dance Stevie.' Damon tells her.

"I'm not very good Damon." Stevie laments.

"Well luckily for you I'm brilliant so if you hold me close I'll make you look spectacular."He announces as he holds his hand out for her.

...

Tess and Nick are on the dance floor and so are Alex and Fiona.

Tess says "Oh wow look at Stevie when did she learn to dance. She's amazing."

Alex answers." Stevie can't dance."

Fiona grins and says "Obviously in Damon's arms she can. They look fantastic together."

...

As he leads her off the dance floor for a drink Stevie says "That was so much fun Damon you are so easy to dance with."

He smiles at her and says. "We're in tune with each other Stevie that's all."

She giggles.

"Stevie can I ask you something? You can say no."

Smiling up at him she says "Fire away."

"Can I kiss you?'

Her smile fades and she looks deeply into his eyes.

"That would be lovely." She replies.

Stepping forward he gently places his hands on her hips and bending down kisses her.

His lips are soft and sensual.

He moves pulling her in closer; she slides her arms around him.

Stepping back he smiles and says "You have the most amazing lips."

She feels light headed and is aware of her heart beat.

Briefly Alex crosses her mind but she gently pushes him from her thoughts.

She steps forward and asks "Would you please do that again."

...

In the next few days Alex doesn't see Stevie at all and he misses her.

"I don't know Fi it's not the same when Stevie isn't around." Alex muses.

Fiona smiles and says "Alex I know she's your mate but what you fail to see is she's also a beautiful woman and I'm sure she wants what every woman wants. A man who will love her and protect her, a home and children. She's not going to find that hanging around with you all the time."

He grins at her and says "Yeah I guess you're right. So I guess this means I'll see less and less of her."

"I guess it does." Fiona replies feeling just a little sad for him.

...

Nick, Tess, Damon and Stevie are at the pub with Damon parents Winston and Isabelle who have arrived for the christening.

They have known Nick since he started at boarding school with Damon and have always liked him although have always felt sorry for him.

Nick is a lovely fellow and they're surprised how well he's turned out considering who his parents are.

Tess is a delight and they're both thrilled Nick has her she's kind, gentle and grounded.

...

Winston is busy chatting to Stevie and is fascinated with her knowledge of horses and cattle.

She's easy on the eye and obviously been well brought up but time and life has made her hard but not in a bad way.

Damon has told them all about her and they hold his judgement in high regard.

She is everything he said she'd be and they both like her.

"Now Stevie, Damon tells me you have a daughter. Tell me about her, she lives with your sister doesn't she?' Winston asks.

Stevie is stunned.

Glancing at Damon he winks at her and nods in his Fathers direction.

...

"Um yes I do and yes she does. Her name is Rose she's twelve." Stevie begins.

Isabel joins in the conversation and asks." Damon said she was with you until she was two. That's must have been so hard on you at such a young age Stevie."

Stevie finds herself opening up to them.

They tell her they were pregnant with their first at a young age and although initially their families weren't happy they stood by them and they were able to keep their son, Damon's oldest brother and went on to have three more boys and a daughter.

They are very sympathetic to her and are amazed she's kept a relationship going with Rose even though the young girl thinks Stevie is her aunt.

"I'm very impressed Stevie that shows your courage, loyalty and love. You have great strength and spirit one day Rose will be so very proud and thankful of you and to you.

...

On the day of the christening Alex watches Stevie with Damon as she holds baby Claire , Damon hugs her from behind with his arms around Claire too.

Alex is unnerved and he chastises himself.

Fiona walks over to him and he slides his arm around her and asks. "Do you think we'll wait long to have children Fiona?"

"Good things come to those who wait Alex and I'm sure when the time is right it will happen." Fiona says smiling at him.

Pulling her close he kisses her head.

...

Harry and Sandra are talking to Winston and Isabelle when Damon and Stevie join them.

Damon shakes hands with the men and Sandra and kisses his Mother.

Harry isn't happy that Stevie has joined them but remains quiet.

Winston places his hands on Stevie's shoulders and kisses her cheek and says "Hello again. Don't you look gorgeous today?" Stevie smiles and replies "Oh you are just too smooth for words."

Winston laughs heartily as Isabelle hugs Stevie and says. "I love your dress Stevie it's very pretty. Where did you buy it?"

Stevie replies. "Thanks Isabelle. I bought it online I'm not big on shopping."

Isabelle chuckles and says "Me either."

...

Nick is having a beer with Alex and says "Well it looks like Stevie's finally off the market."

Alex asks "What do you mean finally?"

Nick looks at his brother and replies. "Well she waited around for you for years and after you broke her heart she's picked herself up and moved on."

Something doesn't feel right and Alex states. "She didn't wait for me Nick we're just mates."

Shaking his head Nick begins to walk away and quips. "If you believe that then you're just an idiot."

...

A year later and Alex and Fiona have been married almost a year and are happily living on Kilarney.

Despite trying for a child nothing has happened so they're going to start having tests to find out why.

Harry passed away and Sandra moved back over to Kinsella's as she had no control over the farm and fought with Alex all the time.

Nick and Tess have just returned to Drover's for Stevie and Damon's engagement party.

Initially they weren't going to come but Damon insisted and his Father sent flights and a chauffeur for them.

Nick will be Damon's best man and Tess will stand up with Stevie.

Stevie is blissfully happy and Damon's family have embraced her and are regular visitors to Drover's Run.

She gets along with his brothers Chase, Bede and Griffin extremely well and adores his sister Jocelyn although the boys call her Jock.

...

Stevie is standing surrounded by Damon and his brothers when Alex and Fiona join them.

Stevie introduces Fiona to the men and as Alex already knows them from school they need no introduction.

They stand chatting for awhile and then Stevie and Damon excuse themselves.

Fiona walks over to speak to Regan and Alex chats with the Johns boys.

"So you're married now Alex?' Griffin states.

Alex smiles and says "Yes almost a year now."

"So when are you going to start a family." Chase asks.

Alex feels a stab in his heart and states. "We've been trying but no luck so far."

"I'm sorry to hear that mate." Bede offers and the other two concur.

Alex asks "So are any of you married, engaged?"

Bede quips "No we're waiting to work out how we can clone Stevie."

Chase adds. "Yeah we're all majorly pissed off that D found her first."

Griffin asks. "She's your best friend isn't she? Why did you pass her up? By what we've seen she's perfect, beautiful, funny, stacked plus she can easily be one of the boys. Mum and Dad love her and so does Jock."

Alex smiles and replies "Yeah, I don't know stupidity I guess."

...

Winston calls for everyone to gather around and announces that Stevie and Damon are actually getting married.

The ceremony is short, sweet and very emotional.

Alex watches on as his best friend gets married and feels a sadness wash over him as she didn't even tell him.

Once she would have told him everything.

Now she told Damon everything.

...

Celebrations are in full swing when Alex and Fiona congratulate Damon and Stevie.

Smiling Alex kisses Stevie's cheek and says "Congratulations Stevie I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Alex. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the wedding only our parents and Tess and Nick knew." Stevie says smiling up at him.

With a broad smile on his face he quips. " That's ok I'll let you get away with it this time but from now on I'm the first to know ok...Except Damon."

Damon laughs and says "I'm glad you added the except for Damon part."

Fiona joins in and says. "Damon perhaps I need to be your best friend and we can have secrets too."

Damon throws his head back and laughing quips "Oh Fiona you don't want to know my secrets. When I was in high school I was bad boy.'

Stevie laughs and says. "Well that's better than Alex he was a bad boy right up until he met Fiona.'

Alex chuckles and looking at Damon says "I don't know whether I like having my best friend with all my secrets being your wife."

"Oh I think your secrets are safe with Stevie, Alex she'd go to the grave with them to defend you." Fiona remarks.

Alex looks at Stevie and she sees tenderness there in his eyes when he says. "Yeah I know she would."

...

Damon looks at Stevie and says. "So have you told Alex and Fiona our news?"

Stevie looks at Alex and then at Damon and replies "No I haven't."

Alex and Fiona wait expectantly.

"Damon has been transferred. We're leaving the district." Stevie offers.

Alex feels like he's been hit by a truck.

"Leaving...' He says softly.

Stevie feels awful she wanted to tell him herself on their own.

Smiling she says "To Adelaide Alex...You and Fiona can come and stay when you come to town."

Fiona hugs her and says "Oh wow Stevie that is so exciting for you. We'd love to come and stay! You and I can go shopping. I love Adelaide."

Alex is just looking at her.

Stevie glances at him and waits for a response. "But you're a country girl Stevie, not a city girl. What about your horse and riding? You'll be lost if you can't ride every day!"

Damon replies. "She won't be riding horses Alex."

Stevie glances up at Damon and gives him a beautiful smile.

...

As the waitress brings a tray of drinks around Alex is stunned and grabbing two beers passes one to Stevie.

She shakes her head and says "I'll just have a juice thanks."

Damon grins at her.

Alex looks puzzled and tries to hand the beer to Fiona.

Fiona smiles and waving the beer away hugs Stevie and says "Oh congratulations how far are you? "

Stevie chuckles and says "Shhhh we haven't told anyone yet."

Alex is devastated but hides it.

Stevie sees it in his eyes.

"Congratulations Stevie." He says as he hugs her.

Shaking Damon's hand he whispers. "Take good care of her Damon."

"I will mate the very best." Damon replies

...

A little over a year later Alex and Fiona have undergone tests and have begun IVF the strain has been tremendous with what they've had to endure but they're not giving up just yet.

They've decided to try for two more years and then maybe look at adoption but they've started and won't give up just yet.

Tess and Nick are still in Argentina and are planning on coming back later in the year.

Tess has just given birth to another little girl and they've decided as she had so much trouble with this pregnancy that two healthy babies are enough as they don't want to tempt fate.

Stevie and Damon welcomed twin boys seven months ago and they are thriving.

Rylan and Logan are big hearty, healthy babies they're inquisitive but extremely placid something which is not lost on Stevie.

She's fed them both herself but has recently discovered she's pregnant again and has begun the process of weaning them.

She feels guilt ridden as Alex often rings her and pours his heart and soul out to her about himself and Fiona's failure to produce a child and here she is pregnant yet again without even trying.

They're coming to stay for a week with herself and Damon and doesn't want to tell them she's pregnant.

...

Fiona says. "Don't forget Alex that they've moved into their new house."

Alex inhales and replies. "Yeah I know."

Course I bloody well know, she's my best friend as if I wouldn't know where she lives he thinks to himself.

"It's the best part of the Adelaide Hills that they've moved too. When I was talking to Stevie on the phone and asked her about the house she said it's just a house nothing special, bedrooms, lounge, and kitchen." Fiona offers.

Alex laughs "Knowing Damon's taste and his families influence it'll be enormous and flash, the man drives a Jag for goodness sake Fi. Money means nothing to Stevie and it wouldn't matter how big a house was it would have no effect on her."

"Right here we are." Alex states as he turns the car into the drive.

"Oh my god Alex are you sure this is the right place?"Fiona gushes as they move down the long treed drive.

Alex grins.

"Alex they've got a tennis court and an in ground pool. Oh my goodness the house is massive." Fiona gushes yet again.

...

"Stevie they're here!" Damon calls up the stairs.

"I'll be there in a minute."She calls.

Taking one last look in the mirror she runs downstairs.

She doesn't normally bother with mirrors but she hasn't seen them since last year and motherhood has been tiring and she hasn't had the opportunity to do physical work so her muscle tone isn't as good as it could be.

Stevie just wants to look nice for them.

For Alex.

She wonders why it matters.

Because it shouldn't.

...

Opening the door the two walk out to greet their visitors.

Alex closes Fiona's door and turns and there she is.

His heart flips she looks fantastic.

Damon lets go of her hand as he reaches to shake Alex's outstretched hand.

Stevie hugs Fiona and says "It's good to see you Fiona. How have you been?"

"I'm really good Stevie and how are you?' Fiona replies but doesn't wait for an answer then gushes. "The house looks amazing."

Stevie glances back and quips. " Yeah it's ok keeps the rain out."

...

Alex grins listening to her...keeps the rain out...by the size of the house and land and where it is he's guessing it probably cost around two million.. She'd be just as happy in the shearers quarters on Drover's Run.

Her eyes lock on his and her smile reaches her eyes .

He wraps his arms around her and says " I've missed you mate."

He inhales deeply smelling her perfume , it's his favourite.

" Oh Alex I've missed you too more than you can imagine." She tells him then adds.

" Damon is crap at pool so I haven't had a decent game in over a year!"

Alex laughs and says " Right they can mind the boys and we're off to the pub for a game."

Damon grins and says " We've got a pool room here Alex you don't need to go to the pub."

Alex smirks at Damon but still has his arms around Stevie and asks. "Do you have a bar too?'

Damon nods.

"Right you and me Cowgirl are getting pissed and playing pool." Alex offers.

Her smile disappears and she says. "I'm pregnant Alex no alcohol for me this trip."

...

His smile wains and then he hugs her and says. "Congratulations mate that's wonderful news."

Shaking Damon's hand Alex quips. "Maybe I should leave you with Damon, Fi he's doing a better job than I am."

Stevie watches as Fiona's face drops.

Stevie hugs her and says "Come on I'll get some money and we'll go shopping and leave you're insensitive husband here so he can grow a brain while we're gone."

Fiona laughs.

Alex quips. "Nice and I thought you were my friend Stevie."

"Ha you wish." She calls over her shoulder leading Fiona inside.

...

When Fiona and Stevie return Damon and Alex are nursing the two boys.

"They've had bottles Stevie but I think they just want you." Damon offers.

Stevie walks over to Damon and he kisses her softly, sweetly and says "I missed you too.'

She chuckles and takes Logan from him and sits loosening her top and offers her breast.

It's as natural as falling off a log and Alex doesn't see anything but it takes him by surprise and he feels his face burn.

Stevie notices and winks at him.

Biting his lower lip he tries not to grin.

...

A short time later she stands and passes Logan to Damon and walking over to Alex lifting Rylan from his arms she repeats the process.

Again Alex's face burns.

Fiona hasn't noticed she's too busy asking Damon about the house so he offers to take her for a tour.

...

After they leave the room Stevie chuckles and says. "Explain to me why you blushed Alex?'

He blushes again.

Stevie laughs.

"Spill!"She pushes.

"I thought about what he was doing."He offers.

Stevie blushes this time but quips. "We're you jealous Alex?'

His face is serious when he says "Yes I guess I was."

She looks stunned and says "I was joking Alex."

"Yes I know Stevie but I wasn't. I miss you, us." He replies.

Standing she looks hurt and says. "Well you're about two years too late."

"Stevie I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."He states.

...

She shakes her head and moves towards him and says. "Alex I love Damon and I love the life he's given me but there was no us. You chose Fiona."

"You only wanted to be friends Stevie. I had to move on, I wanted a wife and children and you didn't."He confesses.

"I would have married you in a heartbeat Alex. Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me when you came home engaged?" She says her voice full of emotion.

"Stevie I'm sorry."He offers and reaches to touch her shoulder.

She shrugs him off and says "Move on Alex. Our lives have moved in different directions. Damon knows all about how I felt about you and he was kind, loving and patient he's a good man and I love him."

...

"Do you still love me Stevie?"Alex asks.

She draws breath quickly and says "Honestly, to some extent yes but our time has passed Alex. The timing was never right."

"I didn't know you felt that way about me Stevie."He says sadly.

"Yeah I know. You can be so dumb sometimes."She says smiling at him.

"We could have set the world on fire Stevie!"He states.

"Yes I believe we would have too." She replies.

He stands looking at her and smiling says "Give me the little fellow and show me where the pool table is. It's about time you had a flogging."

She laughs and calls over her shoulder. "This way Ryan you haven't got a chance in hell."

Chuckling behind her he quips. "You've still got a beautiful arse Stevie."

She giggles and says "Thanks Alex, Damon thinks so too."

...  
_**The End.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two...THE AFFAIR **_

Alex has been racked with grief since the phone call came through.

It wasn't suppose to end like this they were supposed to grow old and grey together and their children were supposed to grow up together and become great mates just like they were.

Fiona had tried to console him but his pain was too deep, too raw and the one person that could reach down and pull him out of his despair was gone.

...

Rylan, Logan and Millie were just babies still and Damon had hired a babysitter for the night as he took Stevie to a hospital function.

They'd fought over his womanizing yet again and he'd driven so fast driving through the hills on the way home that the Jag had spun out of control Stevie didn't feel a thing and was dead before the car came to a complete stop.

Damon had died soon after whispering. "Stevie I'm so sorry."

Before taking his final breath.

...

Fiona had collected the mail and slowly started opening the many sympathy cards that had slowly trickled into their home.

Fiona held back tears thinking of the uneasy friendship she'd had with Stevie initially.

Both women knowing of Stevie's love for Alex.

Fiona had given her time and space to try to deal with the fact that he was engaged to be married.

And to her credit Stevie had moved on and lifted herself into Fiona's highest regard.

Fiona couldn't have done what Stevie did.

If Alex had known of Stevie's love for him he would have dropped Fiona in a heartbeat.

Stevie just wanted him to be happy and because that involved Fiona, Stevie had stepped aside.

...

A solicitor's letter is amongst the mail and is addressed to Fiona.

Opening it she finds a letter and she gasps as she opens it and recognizes Stevie's hand writing.

Dear Fiona,

If you are reading this I am deceased. I want to thank you for your friendship and loving our beautiful Alex the way you do. I ask that you please read my complete letter yourself before you show Alex if you choose too.

I also ask that you forgive him as I was the villain in this and he knows nothing of what I'm about to divulge, so if you choose you may destroy the letter and silently hate me for the rest of your life to which you would be justified.

Only you know how much I struggled with my love for Alex and how it took all of my strength to let him go.

Damon came along at I time in my life where I so desperately needed an out.

I did love Damon but not anywhere near how I loved Alex.

All of those nights when my husband made love to me in my heart it was your husband in my arms.

Damon was a good man and a wonderful Father but a womanizer of epic proportions and even before we were engaged his infidelity was difficult to dismiss.

Like I said in the beginning what I have done was instigated by me for my own selfish desire and I'm so truly ashamed of my behaviour but as you will read it was done out of love and desperation.

From the beginning it was easy to see that should I divorce Damon he would fight tooth and nail for custody of any children and as you're aware of my past I couldn't have lived through that again.

On several occasions I seduced Alex with the sole purpose of falling pregnant.

I left him to believe it was a couple of drunken mistakes.

My dear friend I have lived with the guilt of not only doing to you what Damon did to me so many ,many times breaking my heart a little bit more each time I found out.

But also watching your inability to have children tearing your dear heart to shreds.

All three of my children while I have been Damon's wife are Alex's.

Alex was my insurance policy should Damon divorce me and try to gain custody of the children.

Fiona, Alex doesn't know that the children are his and I'm sorry that I have deceived you both.

If you contact the solicitor you will be given the DNA results.

Obviously I don't know how old the children will be but beg you if they are still young to please take them and rear them as your own.

I'm hoping you will love them because they are Alex's.

Please take my gift as they are intended. I made them with love and I give them to the man I loved and his beautiful wife.

Stevie xxx

Ps Millie's name is actually Milada which means My Love.

...

Tears stream down Fiona's cheeks as a sadness so deep rips at her heart.

Alex hears her sobs and comes to investigate.

Fiona holds him so tightly and gasps. "I forgive you Alex. I knew Stevie loved you and I should have been the one to step aside by I was too selfish."

Handing Alex the letter she soothes. "Everything will be alright Alex; Stevie left you a love letter."

...


End file.
